1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, in particular, to a method, system, and computer program product for optimizing performance in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, system, and computer program product for reducing the learning curve of a transmission control protocol connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A domain name system (DNS) is a general-purpose distributed, replicated, data query service chiefly used on the Internet for translating hostnames, the unique name by which a computer is known on a network, into Internet addresses, the 32-bit host address usually represented in dotted decimal notation, such as 128.121.4.5. The address can be split into a network number (or network address) and a host number unique to each host on the network and sometimes also a subnet address. A user application program may perform a data query by supplying a host name to a domain name system using a query such as, for example, GetHostByName. The domain name system may respond to the query by providing the user with the Internet address corresponding to the host name. A domain name system can be configured to use a sequence of name servers, based on the domains in the name being looked for, until a host name match is found.
Most user application programs use domain name systems before establishing a transmission control protocol (TCP) connection in order to resolve, or translate, any host name into an Internet Protocol address. Consequently, each application program has a learning curve for its transmission control protocol connection, a period of time spent setting up required transmission control protocol parameters for the connection. Because the transmission control protocol connection parameters are the same or similar for applications sharing the same subnet or the same domain, much of this set up time is spent duplicating set ups previously completed on the same subnet or the same domain.